


(Podfic) Loki's Adventure In Midgard

by saltyunicorn, Sir Elliot (SirElliot)



Series: Avengers podfic [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki'd, Podfic, Pranks, text to speech podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 11:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19109077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyunicorn/pseuds/saltyunicorn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirElliot/pseuds/Sir%20Elliot
Summary: (TTS Podfic) Author's SummaryLoki's always been a trickster. This time is no different.OR: The Chitauri invasion, redefined.





	(Podfic) Loki's Adventure In Midgard

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Loki's Adventure in Midgard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/843563) by [Sir Elliot (SirElliot)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirElliot/pseuds/Sir%20Elliot). 



> This is a text to speech podfic, meaning I have used a computer voice called Amy. She is British and I think she is the best of the realistic sounding voice but remember it is a computer generated voice so try it out and let me know your opinion on it.

I am hosting the podfic on my google drive

 

[Loki's Adventure In Midgard](https://drive.google.com/open?id=18Lx6j6C1UDSwU7OYbf0NIuHz-pXUzP5u)

Download or listen, have fun!


End file.
